The Final Battle
by bbkf-bamf
Summary: Harry finds out something about himself. He is looking at Draco Malfoy in a whole new light. Where will this light lead? Does Malfoy feel the same? Is Harry simply confused?
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1 It was coming closer everyone is preparing...No one is sure who will make it in the end...the final war.

Harry Potter puts his backpack on and his wand in his pocket in the Weasleys kitchen. He sat down just thinking about what lies ahead. Upstairs Harry can hear the running around of people getting things they'll need. Tonight the battle between the Order of the Phoenix and Lord Voldemort will begin. They have to travel far, far away to where the enemy is. Harry is simply livid that he has to share a tent with his enemy since first year, Draco Malfoy. Harry still doesnt believe for one second that he has come over to the light side, however, Ginny and Hermione are so fond of him. But Harry wasnt going to put up with any bullshit from him. He'd sleep outside if he had too. The war would be taking place in the vast lands of Scotland. Harry has been there on numerous occasions. Searching for Death Eaters. Its been 4 years since Harry has graduated from Hogwarts and became an Order member. Its been 3 months since Draco Malfoy appeared at Grimmauld place barely alive. Covered in marks and bruises. And on top of that the word Traitor was carved in his back. Harry felt no remorse for him. He gave us hell at Hogwarts. Harry held a grudge for him. As he is thinking in his mind about all of this, something startles him from his daydreaming. A petite, red haired girl huffed into the kitchen and sat next to Harry.  
He turned to her. His expression changed from dazed to concern.  
"Gin whats wrong? "  
Ginny takes a deep breath to calm her anger before answering "Ron is being a prat like always"  
"Well since when has Ron not been a prat?" Harry says with a laugh. Ginny smiles reluctantly and playfully hits his arm. It was normally tense between Ginny and Harry, but he enjoyed the times it wasnt awkward. Ginny and Him have been going out on and off over the years. Harry cares for her but hes not attracted to her. Hes not attracted to any girl come to think of it. These thoughts have begun to dawn on Harry for a while now but he shakes them off. 'I cant be gay. I cant be!' He would tell himself constantly. He turns attention back onto Ginny.  
"What did he do this time"  
"He's just being Ron, I guess... telling what I can and cant do, like Im still a little girl, and Im not." she says crossing her arms, almost discrediting her statement. Harry laughed a little and she realized what she was doing and sat up straight. "Im not, Harry, you know Im not"  
He nodded his head and looked over her body. He knew it was perfect, she had a better body then say, Hermione's... but it seemed as if something were missing. He sighed.  
"What Harry?" Ginny grinned, noting him looking at her.  
Harry bit his lip, knowing what he had to do. He needed to see if he was attracted to Ginny, or if what had been haunting the back of his mind was true. He looked into her eyes and kissed her softly.  
Ginny smiled. "What was that for"  
Harry didnt answer her, he just took her hand and led her up to the room he was staying in and sat them down on the bed. Ginny cocked her head to the side wondering what was going through his head.  
Harry didnt say anything, he wasnt sure how to word what he wanted to say 'Ginny I might be gay so lets sleep together to find out' just didnt seem to be the right thing.  
"Maybe we should... take our relationship to the next level?" he bit his lip and looked anywhere but at Ginny not knowing what she would say. It seemed to take hours for her to respond to him, and Harry felt his heart beat increasing with every moment till he thought he might explode. "Really?" she asked. Harry looked at her face trying to despiser if her response was good or bad. Finally he saw a smile creep across her face. She leaned in close to him and whispered in his ear.  
"Mom and dad will be busy packing for the next few hours getting everything ready to go," she sat on his lap and pushed on his chest so he was lying down and she leaned in and kissed him softly. "Do you think we can be quiet?" she sat up and took her shirt off.  
Harry was a little surprised, he hadnt expected it to turn out like that, but he was glad it did. He smiles and scooted more up the bed when Ginny stood up to slip out of her skirt. She was no standing in just her bra and a thong. She took her long red hair out of the ponytail it was in and let it fall about her shoulders and bit her lips seductively. She grabbed a hold of the one of the posters on the four-poster bed and twirled around it and crawled onto the bed. Harry took his shirt off and pulled off his pants and saw a look of disappointment in Ginnys eyes. At first he didnt understand, but then he realized he wasnt hard. He was sure it was just everything else that was on his mind and he concentrated on Ginny. He watched her as she slipped off her bra and stepped out of her thong. He still wasnt hard and he didnt understand. He grabbed Ginnys hand and led it to his boxers. Maybe touching is what he needed, some contact. He felt her hand close around his cock and he closed his eyes. He made himself concentrate on Ginny's body, from her breasts to her tight abs...Tight abs... Many quidditch players had tight abs...Especially seekers...no, no, no. Ginny, Ginny... he thought lower, but his mind skipped to her thighs... like how defined they were... wait... those werent Ginnys thighs he was seeing. His eyes popped open and scooted away. While nude, Ginny at back on her heels, looking at him. "Is it me?" she asked and bit her lip. Harry shook his head rapidly and a few tears escaped his eyes. Ginny stood up and put her close back on then sat next to Harry on the bed and put an arm around him.  
"Harry, what is it?" He took a deep breath and then placed his hand in hers and looked into her eyes, his still watering.  
"Ginny, I think Im... I think..." he took another deep breath... "I think..Im gay..." 


	2. Crushing

Chapter 2 

Ginny took a small intake of breath and sat down while covering herself. "Gay...Really?"  
Harry nods and puts his head in his hands. "Im really ashamed at myself"  
Ginny sighs "No Harry...You dont have any reason to be ashamed...Im just...shocked"  
"Your not going to tell anyone, are you"  
Ginny smiled and hugged him "No, Of course not"  
She dressed and left the room. Harry leaned back in the bed and sighed. He thought of a male quidditch player with a nice body and instantly, he got an erection. Harry sighed again out of frustration and adverted his mind to the final war.

Meanwhile, two floors up:  
"I dont give a damn, Weasley! Im not sleeping on that bloody thing anymore" Said Draco Malfoy with his wallet out ready to pay for a better bed for his room. A room he had to share with 3 more bloody Weasleys.  
"Get used to it, Malfoy. Besides youre not going to need it anyways. We about to go to the battlefield you prat!" Ron yelled.  
Malfoy looked up and looked at him evilly. "What did you call me, Weasley"  
Harry, Who heard the yelling, came down to see what was going on. He put himself in between the fighting pair in Fred, George, and Percys room. He put a hand on Malfoys chest and a hand on Rons chest to separate them. 'Man, Malfoys got muscles...NO! focus' He told himself. Malfoy took out his wand to curse Ron but Harry took it out of his hands and took Rons also. "Come on you guys...We are on the same side...We cant have any of this before we go. Ron are you packed?" Harry asked his friend. Ron shook his head with a look of rage at Malfoy then walked out of the room to his. Harry was left in the room with Malfoy...He heart started beating faster and he quickly ran out of the room, leaving a dumbfounded Malfoy standing. Harry went all the way to the bottom of the stairs into the kitchen which was packed full of people. There was Lupin, Moody, and Tonks, sitting at one end of the table with maps in front of them. Then in the middle were Fred and George talking with Ginny and Hermione who was sitting across them. Mr.Weasley was talking with someone in the fire while Percy wrote notes. Mrs. Weasley was cooking something delicious. Ginny looked up as he entered and she waved at him then winked. Harry smiled back. He went to over to Lupin, Moody and Tonks to find out what they are doing.  
"...We need to start heading south" Lupin was saying.  
"No, no Its best to travel south then west around this mountain into that valley!" Tonks protested. Tonks and Lupin were married now...they sure acted like it. "We are going south around the mountain and well send recon in the valley to keep watch for Death Eaters." Moody seemed to settle the argument since no one really ever argues with Mad-Eye Moody.  
Harry sat at the table next to Ginny as more people piled into the kitchen then everyone looked up at Moody, Who was our leader in this. He motion for everyone to follow outside. Once outside he began to speak. "We have a long journey ahead of us...Any stragglers...leave em "  
Tonks made a noise in protest. "Moody"  
Moody growled then corrected himself. "fine we wont leave you but you lot better keep up"  
Moody turned and began to walk. Everyone followed suit. Harry saw Malfoy brush by him and his heart began to pound. He quickly shook his head and began to walk in between Ron and Hermione.  
"I hope we dont run into Death Eaters soon" Said Hermione in a worried tone. She was the healer of the group, Along with Tonks. Ron nods in agreement and the look on his face is of utter terror. Harry didnt say anything. He was just in a daze while following them 'He is gay...Harry potter...gay?... The chosen one or the boy who lived '  
He was so buried in his thoughts he didnt see how far they walked. It was dark already and Harry was beginning to feel his feet swell in his trainers. Finally after many protests Moody stopped to let us set up camp. Which was about a mile from the Valley. But moody was going to send Recon ahead of them to keep watch. He just happened to choose Harry and Draco. Harry groaned. He knew he had to share a tent with him but be alone with him...far away from anyone...Harrys heart began to pound as he saw that Malfoy was walking toward the valley, Leaving him there. Moody bellowed at him not to leave your partner behind. Malfoy reluctantly stopped to let Harry catch up. He kept his distance. Harry was thankful since he was about five feet behind Malfoy and the view was turning him on. Harry kept looking up and down Malfoys body. It felt like another hour when Harry and Malfoy reach the valley. Harry wanted to collapse but they had to set up their camp. Malfoy and him reluctantly helped each other set up the tent, then Harry went back to get firewood. When he came back, Malfoy was in front of a burning fire with chairs around it. "You are such a muggle sometimes, Potter"  
Harry felt rather stupid and dropped the sticks.  
He went to sit around the fire and pulled out his wand. He was starving He conjured a frying pan and some sausages and began to cook. He occasionally looked up at Malfoy, Who was already eating. Harry was eating his sausages when Malfoy finished eating and took out a sleeping bag and laid it next to the fire.  
"What are you doing?" Harry asked.  
"Theres no way Im sleeping in that tiny tent with you Potter "  
Harry just scowled and finished his sausages and went in to the tent where he changed into nothing but a t-shirt and boxers. He laid his sleeping bag in it and slept instantly. He woke up to see his icy breath. He stepped out of the tent after he dressed and saw Malfoy shivering in his sleeping bag with his eyes closed tight trying to sleep. Harry laughs and pointed his wand at the now burnt-out fire and made so it was dancing with flames. Malfoy stopped shivering and Harry could tell he was awake. Harry make eggs and ham that made Malfoy open his eyes. Harry put some on a plate and handed it to him; attempting a peace offering. Malfoy accepted without saying Thank you and ate rather fast. Harry just shrugged and at his own. Finally after 10 minutes of silence Harry decided to talk.  
"So what made you come to our side" Harry asked since he was still doubtful he was legit. Malfoy looked up sharply at the question.  
"What do you mean?" He asked in a typical Malfoy tone.  
"I mean I know Voldemort just doesnt let Death Eaters leave whenever"  
Malfoy looked down at his plate. "Its none of your concern potter"  
Harry scoffed. "I think I deserve to know if Im partnered with a spy"  
"Spy, potter?" Malfoy smiles evilly.  
"Well if I am...your not the one who is going to know...are you"  
He gets up and goes walking.  
"Where are you going"  
Malfoy didnt answer. Harry sighed in frustration and then stood. He raised his wand and sent a patronus to Moody, Asking when we were moving again. He sent one back that said tomorrow. Harry kicked a burning log in frustration. He had a burning desire for Malfoy. What if he acts on that feeling? Harry sat down staring at the fire. Nightfall was approaching and Malfoy still wasnt bad. He went into the tent, which was warm from the charm Harry remembered and cast it around the tent. He stripped to his boxer and laid in his sleeping bag. He didnt fall asleep. He just stared at the ceiling. A few minutes later he hears shivering. Harry rolled his eyes and looked out of the tent to a shivering Malfoy trying to sleep next to the burning embers left of the fire. "Oy! Malfoy! Get over your bloody pride and get in here! Before you freeze to death!" Malfoy sits there for a moment and Harry lays back. Within ten minutes Malfoy was in that tent laying next to Harry; Shivering badly. Here Harry puts a blanket over him. Malfoy shot Harry a look but he just wrapped the blanket around him more. Harry laid on his back as Malfoy turned his back toward Harry. Harry fell asleep. But Harry wakes about 3 hours later to a snoring Malfoy who had one arm around Harry. His mouth was open and he was about 2 inches from Harrys face. Harrys heart begins to pound hard instantly. Taking a deep breath, Harry kissed Malfoy.

Author's note: I know our chapters are short but we'll try to make them longer. First Fanfic for us. PLEASE REVIEW


	3. More than Enemys?

Chapter 3 In an instant Malfoys eyes shot open and he sat up. He stared at Harry and Harry tasted firewhiskey on his lips. His eyes were bloodshot but Harry didnt careHe couldnt take it anymore. He kisses Malfoy again who pulls away slightly. "Its okay..." Harry assures him and he gently lays Malfoy back on the sleeping bag. Harry nestles himself between Malfoys legs and kisses him more passionately, asking with his tongue for entry. Malfoy allowed it. Harry pulled away from his warm lips to move to his neck while his hand fondled with Malfoys shirt. What surprise Harry, Malfoy took over. He turned him and Harry over and began to kiss him. First his lips then his neckthen his chest to his stomach. Harry gasped. He began to take Harrys boxers off while kisses around the rim. Harry let out a small moan of longing. Malfoy pulled off Harrys boxers and took him completely in his mouth. Harrys mind exploded. He has never felt this way in his life. Up and down Draco went. Until Harry exploded his hot semen into his mouth, Harry let out a long groan of ecstasy. Malfoy sits up on his knees and Harry follows suit. They kiss, While Harrys hands roamed Malfoys backside. Harry pulled Malfoys shirt over his head, which he failed to take off earlier. Harry kisses him again passionately while pulling their bodies together and feeling Malfoys erection, which was making Harry hard again. Harry slid his hands into Malfoys boxers while kissing him and taking his large erection into his hand. Malfoy moaned and closed his eyes. But a second later Malfoy opens his eyes and turns Harry around while pushing him roughly on the sleeping bag facedown. Harry had to admit, His roughness was turning him on even more. Malfoy slipped his boxers to his knees as he slowly began to enter Harry. Harry groaned loudly and grabbed the pillow. Malfoy mutters a spell that put lubrication on Harry where it counts. Malfoy grabbed Harrys hips and pushed hard into him. Faster and faster Malfoy goes and Harry moans into the pillow. After several minutes of pure bliss between them, Malfoy moans as he climaxes. Malfoy collapses next to Harry and instantly falls asleep. Harry looks at him for a minute and wonders if hell remember this when he wakes up. Harry put his boxers back on and decided it was best to put Malfoys on so he did. Harry smiles happily as he got into his sleeping bag and he drifted off to sleep as he was replaying the nights events in his head. A few hours later Malfoy wakes up and instantly put his hand to his head "Oh shit my head!" He had a major hangover. He had a strange dream. He looked beside him and there was Harry. He looked down at himself in only his boxers and he doesnt remember getting into them. But his dream was about Harry and he was doing something unthinkable. But for some reason Malfoy didnt think it was a dream. He quickly got dressed and headed out. He was packing when Harry woke up. He felt slightly sore but he didnt care. He dressed and walked out of the tent, beaming. Malfoy scowled "What are you smiling about potter"  
Harry shrugged "Nothing" But he was still smiling He sat next to the fire across from Malfoy but he grimanced a bit since he is sore.  
Malfoy had a burning question and it took him 10 minutes to ask it.  
"What happened last night"  
Harry's smile falters. He doesn't remember? He should have known.  
"Oh...nothing"  
Malfoy knew instantly that what he thought happened last night...happened.  
"I'm not a fag" Malfoy says quietly with anger in his voice. Harry turns his head sharply at him and pulled a fake laugh "I'm not either Malfoy and dont say that word around me" Draco laughed. Harry loved his smile. But Harry couldnt show that kind of emotion since Draco was already on to him. Harry got up to walk around a bit and he came to a river. It was getting hotter as the day went on. He heard a voice behind him cough and turned around to see Ginny. "Hey Gin "  
"Hey yourself" She walked up beside him near the river. "So uh I noticed you checking out Malfoy when we were walking here" She said with a smirk. "Was not!" Harry said rather childishly. Ginny just laughed. "So you going to make a move "  
Harry blushed "Actually...um I already have "  
Ginny gasped "Really? "  
Harry nodded "What happened?" Ginny demanded with a smirk on her face. Harry wasnt smiling anymore "Well it happened rather fast..." Then Harry spent 15 minutes telling her the details of last night and Ginny couldnt stop smiling. "But...I dont think he remembered "  
"What? He doesnt? "  
"Nope he was drunk." Harry said sadly. "But a part of me thinks he remembered "  
"Are you going to talk to him about it?" Ginny asked. "What? No way. Its Malfoy! "  
Ginny shrugged. "Well We are leaving soon to head further south. "  
Harry nodded and turned around to see her walking away.

Draco had been walking, just to walk and found himself heading towards a river. He saw Harry sitting there, and Ginny approaching him. He'd sure give anything to hear what they were saying right now. He slowly walked over to where they were and stood behind a tree, hoping he was concealed enough. "So, you going to make a move?" he heard Ginny ask, and stood against the tree wide eyed as he listened to Harry spill the details of the night. When they had stopped talking, Draco peeked his head around the tree. Harry was there alone. He had an urge to run and push Harry in the river. It was either that, or the urge to run and kiss Harry.  
He shook his head, it was the first one, push Harry in a lake… and tear off both their clothes… "No!" he yelled. He quickly covered his mouth. He looked around the tree again and found himself looking right at Harry, who was looking right back at him and then stood up. Draco sighed and slid down the trunk of the tree. He was screwed. He looked completely suspicious, looking at Harry. But he was a good liar, when Harry came and asked him what he was doing he'd say he came to sit under the shade and thought he heard a noise so looked around the tree. This plan was flawed when Harry asked:  
"So, why did you scream 'no"  
Draco bit his lip. Now what? He had to answer quickly. "Well, I… I saw you there and wanted to be in private"  
"If you wanted privacy, Malfoy, you shouldn't have said anything at all. I wouldn't have even noticed you." Harry paused. Something was telling him Draco was lying, so he decided to test his theory. "Why not try telling me the truth, for once? It might do you some good"  
Draco looked up into Harry's emerald eyes and raised his eyebrows, as if saying 'I wont ever tell.  
"That's fine," Harry said and sat next to Draco. "I have all day to sit here until you tell me"  
"Why do you care?" he asked, not looking at Harry.  
Harry wasn't sure why cared so much. Well, he did, he cared because each moment he got to stay here was another moment he got to spend with Draco. He shook his head.  
"We all have our little secrets, Potter. Just leave me alone"  
"Oh there you guys are" said a voice. Both Harry and Draco looked up simultaneously to Ron. "We're moving out again"  
Malfoy nodded quickly and stood to walk away, leaving Harry sitting there. Eventually Harry moved too and they packed up the campsite with a couple flicks of a wand. Harry kept trying to look at Malfoy, hopeing to catch his eye. But Malfoy avoided it. Yet again they were walking south. No one spoke much. Occasionally you'd hear Moody calling out orders of direction. Harry looked up to look at Malfoy and Malfoy was looking at Harry! Harry's heart began to pound and he looked down again but he could feel Malfoy's eyes burning into him. 'Stop being so shy!' Harry said angerily to himself in his mind.  
Harry looks but up at Malfoy but this time Malfoy turns his head to face away from him. 


End file.
